This invention relates to a simplification of assembling and adjusting of a lens barrel.
Within the prior art a variety of different lens constructions of varying complexity are known. One of the aspects crucial to efficient manufacture of such lens is the ability to assemble them with a minimum of special tooling, yet allow for accurate calibration and ease in actual operation. Since the camera industry is one noted by cost competition, improvements that tend to lower manufacturing costs while not degrading quality are significant. Hence, while the precision of optical elements remains a prime criteria, the mechanical enterface, i.e. the lens housing components can be simplified yet not degrade the overall quality of the lens.
Moreover, the ease of assembly is a prime consideration since, coupled with adjustment, these operations done entirely by hand. The increases in labor costs and the need to train skilled personal, significantly add to the cost of such lens. Hence, simplification of the lens assembly that reduces assembly and calibration time is a prime consideration.